Agent C in the Agency!
by awyeah21
Summary: Perry gets a new partner. But for what reason? That's actually when you need to read. :D My first story and...I NEED OC'S!
1. Chapter 1

Mikey sighed. She lay her round head on her desk. "This...sucks." Mikey stated.

"Mew!" something meowed. A tan cat hopped onto her desk and purred, the pink bow around it's neck vibrating.

"Alright Cody," Mikey said. "I'm going outside for a brake. Don't make a mess."

"Rrr..." Cody purred, watching the black haired girl put on her red jacket and shutting the door. Suddenly, the cat's dark brown eyes narrowed as she stood on her hind legs and pulled out a brown fedora from behind her back. She placed it on her head and pulled the string connected to the lamp in a special code.

Click lick...

...clickety lick click...

...Cla-thunk!

The last pull turned the lamp off and lifted it up, making a miniature elevator. Cody stepped in and faced the opening. The lamp elevator closed and turned back into a regular lamp.

The elevator widened as she was escorted into a wider tube by a metal slide. Then, light appeared in what seemed to be an entrance. But as soon as she came to the exit, she spun head over heels into a bright white room filled with gadgets, much like a certain Platypus we know, and landed in a white comfy spin chair placed in front of a huge monitor. The screen flashed on and showed Major Monogram.

"Good morning Agent C. I see _you're_ happy on this fine Sunday," Monogram stated. Cod-Er heh heh hem. I mean Agent _C _nodded in ethusiastic agreement.

"Mm, yes. I've reviewed your previous work," this made Agent C sit straight with a thoughtful frown. "and I think you're in need of a more expirenced partner."

Agent C's eyes flattened.

A voice was heard off screen, saying, "No hard feelings Agent C, but you've failed some pretty intense missions."

"Quiet Karl! That hurts peoples feelings!" MM scolded. "Especially animals. They're sensitive you know-"

Agent C snapped three times, brows furrowed.

"What? Oh, sorry agent C. Anyways, you'll meet your partner today at Doofenshmirtz's place in 4 minutes," MM said. Agent C ran out of her seat. "Good thinking. Use the hoverjet. I've, downloaded a picture of your partner," MM said sheepishly. When Agent C sat inside and pushed a tiny yellow button, a hologram of a sly-looking platypus with its elbow propped up onto something. "I hope you don't mind."

Agent C rolled her eyes as they ended up onto the monitor.

"Um, good luck Agent C." And the screen turned black.

Agent C rolled her eyes again as they spotted her paw turning the key of the hoverjet.

* * *

><p>Dr. Doofenshmirtz stood at his balcony next to a large purple, green, and red smudged ray. An evil grin was plastered across his face as he clicked a few buttons on the ray gun, seemingly preparing for his "next attack." He pushed another button and gasped, his expression dropping. Then he smiled again. "This makes everything <em>much<em> better, _much_ better!" he exclaimed.

As soon as he finished, a teal blur came swooping down from the sky and kicked Doof to the ground.

"Oof! Augh, ow! What the heck was that for?" he whined as his eyes darted from left to right, rubbing the back of his head.

As if in answer, Perry landed on the balcony rail into a fighting stance. Doof stood up with an evil grin.

"Ah, Perry the Platypus! What a surprise! Here," he gestured the Platypus over. Perry lost his guard and followed track. Doof turned around from reaching into a blue cooler and brought out an orange soda can. Perry took it and peeled off the top. But as soon as he did, a small squirt of "soda" errupted from the can, sticking in to his teal fur on his right arm. Perry's arm went numb as he dropped the can. The orange substance sprayed all over the semi-aquatic mammal, making him drop to his back and leaving his whole body teetering.

"Haha! I got you again Perry the platypus!" Doof laughed as he picked up the can. Perry struggled and strained, but to no avail. Doof dropped the can into the cooler, pulling out three more multi colored ones. "You see, Perry the Platypus, I've created a soda like substance that will _para_lyze anything they touch on contact!" he showed them to the petrified platypus.

Perry chattered angrily as Doof put them away and pressed a few more buttons. Perry looked left, right. Up, dow-Wait a minute. The platypus looked up and saw a hoverjet, similar to his, coming this way carrying a tan furry object.

"So, Perry the platypus, too 'stunned' to say anything about it?" Doof asked. He laughed in victory, until the tan furry object jumped out of the hoverjet and kicked his head to the ground. "Agh! Not again!" he yelped. Agent C landed into a fighting postion, watching Doof fall to his doom. The cat glanced at Perry, then focused back on Doof. He got up, but was met by Agent C's furry foot instead. He staggered back into the machine, pushing down a lever. Agent C swiftly grabbed something out of Perry's sight, but Perry could only move his head so far. The machine tip of the ray glowed with a metallic hum. Perry's eyes widened; the ray was aimed at him.

Agent C quickly turned around and her dark brown eyes on Doof, but her ears didn't compromise. They kept flicking towards the ray gun. Once she couldn't stand their obsessive twitching, she shook her head and faced Perry. Her expression dropped. She ran towards Perry, scooped him up, spun head oveer heels, and landed on the balcony rail, trying to keep her balance. Instead of hitting Perry, the ray, which missed the two animals by centimeters, shot the metal railing and bounced back to it's source. And the contraption turned to smithereans. Dr. Doofenshmirtz, who was leaening against the ray gun, fell back and let out a painful yelp. And six words echoed frrom his throat.

"CURSE YOU KITTY THE KITTY CAT!"

The blast from the ray gun, add the sound waves, equal a terrible shake to the rail. Agent C had a toothy frown as she clutched Perry like a doll, much to his distaste. Finally, Agent C gave out and slipped over, plummeting into thin air. But after a second, Agent C used her right paw and grabbed something from under her fedora. She clicked a button on the rectangular shape, and the hoverjet came swooping down under them. Agent C plopped into the seat, holding Perry bridal style.

Perry eyed her angrily.

Agent C shrugged and pushed the large button that read, 'AUTO PILOT.'

The cat quickly put Perry at her right and reached in her hat for something else. She pulled out on what seemed to be a black soda can; and she aimed it at Perry. The platypus' eyes widened as he tried to turn away and cringe. Agent C saw what he thought she was doing, so she quickly shook one paw in front of him, reassuring that she was just-

Hold that thought. Because Agent C's action has pushed Perry off. The cat looked down at the falling platypus for a moment, sat straight in her seat, and banged her head multiple times on the hoverjet.

Perry's eyes darted everywhere, wondering if she was even going to _save_ him. As he neared the ground, he held his breath and closed his eyes shut. Suddenly, he felt the impact. A rather soft one. Perry's eyes shot open and looked down to see a pink cloth material. His eyes moved up and saw a straight faced cat, driving the hoverjet. His eyes scaled down her arm, seeing a tan colored paw push the, 'AUTO PILOT' button again.

Agent C put him down to her left again and quickly sprayed the clear, watery substance onto the platypus. Perry cringed, then opened his eyes. Agent C looked at him concerned, then drove the hover jet. Perry felt his limbs working with him again. He moved around, as if to see if it was real. After some proof, he stood at the edge of the hoverjet and pulled out a parachute pack from his hat. Man, the things they can store in those. Anyways, he slipped it on and was about to make the jump, when Agent C pulled him back down. He bumped into her shoulder and furrowed his brow. Agent C quickly slipped a document of some sort out of her fedora and handed it to him, keeping her eyes on the sky.

Perry scanned the document to find some things he expected.

**(The Photo of Agent C is here) Name: Cody Sumner**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Cat**

**Appearance: Tan short hair cat with dark brown eyes and should be wearing a pink bow around the neck**

**Examination: 100% = Pass**

**Rank: Lower Positives**

**Recruitment Location: South of Dansville's Tri-state area**

**Recruitment Reason: Stopped Heinz Doofenshirtz from evaporating water areas surrounding Dasnville** **so citizens could swin at his water park**

_**P.S. Agent P, this is the agent we have told you about this morning. We trust Agent C in your hands.**_

_**~Major Monongram**_

Perry read the paper three or four times, reassuring himself that she was the real deal. He glanced up at her a few times, making Agent C frown. Did he trust her? Who knew, judging by his disapproving looks. After a few double-takes, Perry reached out a hand. But was stopped by the sudden shake of the hoverjet. Perry staggered for a moment and looked out of the hoverjet. They were hovering right above the Flynn-Fletcher's chimeny. He looked back at Agent C. There was a blank frown on her face, digging her chin into her chest. The platypus smiled approvingly and stuffed the document into his fedora and fell out of the hoverjet scuba-dive style. Agent C poked her head out of the machine and watched the platypus plummet into the chimeny. She poked her head back in and flew home smiling.

* * *

><p>Cody lay in her cat bed, placed in front of the television screen with Mikey on the couch. She laughed at the cartoon, making Cody crack one eye open. Her eye moved down to the piece of paper jutting out from under her bed. She looked at the long haired girl, snatched the paper up, and slinked her way behind the counch. She unfolded the piece of parchment and read it slowly.<p>

**Dear Agent C,**

**Congratulations! You've been eligible to participate in the Doofensmirtz party classified mission! We hope to see you there. Coordinates and date of mission will be sent tomorrow, and be sure to bring formal wear as a disguise.**

**~ Major Monogram**

Cody felt a smile taking up her face. She could've danced like a peppy cheerleader if she wanted to, but decided not. She slinked back to her original cat bed and slipped the paper under her cat bed. Meeting her Platypus mentor, defeating Doof, getting an ivitation to a mission she was never allowed to before? This was her lucky day.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story, so BE. NICE. Oh, the OC forum is below this.<strong>

**Name: (You can add a last name for all I care)**

**Gender: (Male, female?)**

**Species: (If you want to be a species that has already been taken, I'm allowing three of one species)**

**Rank: (I'll list them in order. Lower, middle, and upper Negatives. Lower, middle, and upper Equals. And lower, middle, and upper Positives. You should be able to know what order they go in. If no, ask through review or PM)**

**Appearance: (Color fur and/or scales, eye color, and anything else please!)**

**History: (You can just say what owner you have. Or how you were recruited)**

**Extras: (Do you...have a crush on Perry? Like to eat cherries? Oh, that rhymed!)**

**Personality: (Are you usually peppy, sweet, mean, outgoing?)**

**Formal wear: (For a special occasion, please!)**

**Swinwear: (Even though yours is an aquatic animal, I still think their fun! You don't have to though!)**

* * *

><p><strong>OC info you NEED to know!<strong>

**1) For cats, I would like one in the upper Positives that's female. For Cody's cousin.**

**2) I will have a deadline for sending in OC's. So tell your friends about it so they won't miss this opportunity!**

**3) Should I let the animals talk?**

**4) Up to 3 OC's can be submitted**

**5) You can submit an OC with a rank that has already been used. Just not too many Upper classes please.**

**6) These aren't necessarily rules. Just info you NEED to know! XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Short Secrets

**OMG. i MUST TYPE MY APOLOGIES.**

**1) Sorry for updating the same chap for a while.**

**2) Sorry for procrastinating.**

**3) Sorry it's short. It was my birthday today and I was busy...**

**Now I type my thanks:**

** My reviewers- Thank you guys. I absolutely LOVE your OC's. Try not to make them related to a series character TOO much, it messes up the story a little. So far, you guys are doing great with related...ness...**

** SnivyTrainer- He helped me update this chapter. So give him a big hand everybody! OR ELSE YOUR OC WON'T APPEAR! Thanks budddy! You're the best and I will make a 1 chap story about Kavi for dedication.**

* * *

><p>Cody was sent to an agent meeting, accompanied by Perry of course, the next day. They walked through the slide doors side by side and glanced around at the other agents. One was a raccoon, but of course, being a lower Positive Cody didn't know who he was. Perry instantly knew who he was. His mind clicked as he jogged over to him, Cody in hot pursuit.<p>

"Agent R?" Perry asked, nearly laughing. The raccoon turned around and smiled broadly.

"Perry!" he exclaimed as they pulled into a hug. "Good to see you again!"

"R! Don't call me that in public!" Perry demanded. The two laughed joyously as Cody walked up closer to Perry, unsure of the raccoon.

"Aha! Hm? No who do we have here? Your little student?" the raccoon asked. Perry whipped around and scared Cody into backing up a step. Perry whipped around again to face the raccoon, who was waiting patiently for an answer.

"Oh, right. This is Agent C. A lower Positive. I'm training her for-"

"Mm-hm." the raccoon muttered, eyeing the cat from all angles. "A fine cat! Now tell me, have you been a good cat for my friend here?"

Cody clenched her fist with a sort of 'offended' look as she straightened backwards. "I've only met him for a day," she said, voice low.

"C-Cody, go meet some other agents," Perry instructed.

"But I-!"

"I'm your mentor. Now _go _please," the platypus turned and smiled at the raccoon. "I have some catching up to do."

"Wha-? I just-!" Cody marched the other way. "Ugh!" The raccoon watched the cat's retreating figure, then faced Perry.

"Has this one given you any trouble?" he asked. Perry sighed, but smiled at him again.

"Nah. But let's catch up on some work. How's the missions?" Perry asked as they walked to another location.

* * *

><p>Cody huffed as she crossed her arms, leaning against a corner. <em>'It's only been a day. Control those stupid anger issues.' <em>Cody instructed herself. But, lost in her thoughts, a red brown fox with green eyes, large pointed ears, pointed muzzle and all walked up. Cody snapped out of her thoughts and faced the fox. She had a white under-side and black feet and legs.

"Hello. Are you Cody?" she asked, a bright voice ringing through Cody's ears. The cat smiled and nodded. "Good! I have some news for you," she said as she handed a piece of parchment over to her. _Great,_ another piece of paper. Thses people reallly need to learn how to save trees. Anyways, Cody took it and stuffed it in her fedora.

"I'll have to read it later," Cody nodded. "but right now, I gotta go check on my mentor."

"Oh? Do you mean the platypus?" the fox asked.

Cody didn't believe how many animals knew this semi-aquatic mammal. "Uh, yes. Anyways, we didn't have a proper introduction. I'm Agent C. Cody to be exact," the cat said, shaking paws.

"You can call me Lula. Agent F."

"Great!" Cody exclaimed, releasing her paw. "Well, I'm sorry our meeting was short, but I have to go. See ya'!" And with that, Cody ran off.

"Good luck Agent C," Lula whispered.

Cody ran around the room, but no sight of Perry.

"C! Agent C, over here!" Perry called out from the meeting table. Cody looked up from her search and dashed over. She sat in a seat next to him, while the raccoon was on the other side. Perry nodded and turned back to the raccoon.

"So Randy, I hear you've found a new place. With cleaner trash, I presume?" the platypus asked.

Randy chuckled. "You still haven't forgotten my house picking ways have you?"

"I never will. After all those times I've visited and you kept _complaining_ about how your house dosen't have clean tra-"

"-Okay, okay. I get it," Randy said.

After the meeting, the night sky was smothered in dark blue, twinkling stars shone bright as the city lights beneath the hoverjet. Cody moved around uncomfortably, shifting time to time. Perry glanced at her for a moment, then resumed back to driving. Cody peered out of the hoverjet and looked down at the buildings they could easily land on if they jumped. But something shifted under her view. Three things actually. One seemed to be flying swiftly above two objects. One jumped down into a bright colored little shelter.

_The day-care center! That's Lula!_ Cody thought. Next she turned to see something drop into the alley at the edge of the city. _That raccoon guy!_ Cody smiled. He slipped off his fedora and stuffed it behind a trashcan. Typical raccoon habit. Cody didn't have the_ funnest_ and _longest_ time there, but flying was definately something she couldn't resist. Perry smiled slightly at the agent. Then it vanished as he kept his eyes on the sky. Time to take the cat home.

A black owl swarmed hrough the skies just behind the hoverjet. It perched on a nearby billboard and let out an earsplitting screech. But...to one specific animal, it sounded like a yowl. A specific black cat that is.

* * *

><p><strong> Kaori- Hi! I think I'll-WAIT! No spoilers...Thank you for the awesome birthday chapter! You rock!<strong>

** SnivyTrainer(again)-Now that I've got the whole chapter thing down, I'm not stressed any more. I was freaking out, but...thank you.**

**Review!**


	3. Island of Agents!

The next day Cody flipped into her base, she found she was in a different base. _Perry's_ to be exact. Speaking of him, he turned from the white chair and motioned her over. Cody padded over as gestured.

"Agent C, Agent P will mission breif you in the air. Good luck!" MM said, and the screen went black. The two agents stared at the screen for a moment, then Cody propped her elbow ont the platypus' chair while the other arm laid on her hip.

"So how'd you think they re-directed my tunnel sir?" Cody asked nonchalantly. Perry looked up at her for a moment. He smiled and ran over to the hoverjet, Cody in pursuit again.

"Maybe they sent some people over night?" Perry suggested as he sat in the driver's seat. Cody hopped in and shrugged.

"Oh well," she started, the hoverjet zooming out of a hole in the wall. "Nobody knows."

"So we're meeting some knew agents for your training, alright?" Perry asked, eyes on the sky.

"Yessir."

"Good."

Cody felt a long and uncomfortable silence, constantly peering out of the hovercraft. (jet/craft)Then something clicked. The note Lula gave to her.

_"Hello. Are you Cody?" she asked, a bright voice ringing through Cody's ears. The cat smiled and nodded. "Good! I have some news for you," she said as she handed a piece of parchment over to her. _Great,_ another piece of paper. These people reallly need to learn how to save trees. Anyways, Cody took it and stuffed it in her fedora._

Cody reached for her fedora and pulled it out. She hadn't read it yet. So might as well read it now. She unfolded the paper and started reading.

**Dear Cody,**

**Hey baby cousin. It's me. You may not have noticed, but...y'know that girl next to your house? Actually, when we moved, we didn't move that far and I'm still in the O.W.C.A. agency. Can't you believe it? So, I will be meeting you at your training session tomorrow, so expect to see a familiar odd patterened cat in Hawaii.**

**~Silver**

Cody smiled broadly. She threw her arms in the air and shouted, "Woo-hoo!" Perry staggered for a moment, then eyed Cody funny.

"What's the matter Agent C?" he asked with curiousity.

Cody smiled and said,"My cousin! That's what! I haven't seen her for a while and she-"

"-Oh yeah. I...already knew. I was planning on telling you if you didn't receive the message in time. Silver said she-"

"-Wait! You know Silver? This is great!" Cody interrupted. She cried out more shouts of joy. Perry rolled his eyes at the agent, then focused on the sky again.

Finally, the hoverjet made it to the sandy island. A specific part where no humans could see them, of course.

"Get ready for landing in approximatley two minutes," Perry announced to the squirmy agent. Cody's smile could've broke her face. Which...Perry hoped it wouldn't.

A couple of agents on shore waited for the other agents; one pacing back and forth.

This animal was a red fox. It could've been easily mistaken for Lula. Except this red furred creature was a male. He had more brow-ish fur and a white tip on his tail.

"Mm...They _should've_ been here by _now_," he said, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

A gray husky walked up to him a laid a paw on his shoulder thoughtfully. The fox looked up at her and smiled.

"No need to worry, Ross!" she exclaimed. "They'll be here before you know it!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop calling me by my name?" he asked, smiling.

"Pfft!" the female husky scoffed as she crossed her arms. "I told you that if you're under my roof, you go by my rules!"

"But...we're only under your fedora-"

"-Same thing! Now shush it!"

Meanwhile, a snow colored wolf with a black tipped tail and black paws sat atop of a palm tree, binoculars in hands. Well...paws. His piercing yellow eyes scanned the skies, searching for the two agents. He let go of his binoculars with a sigh and rubbed his head. He wasn't used to the heat, although he did have a pair of goggles.

"Alentine! See anything yet?" a voice called below.

The white wolf smiled and looked below. A tan rabbit with ruffled fur on her head and a darker colored scruff smiled with genuine glittering eyes. She waved for him to come down. He jumped down onto his hind legs and faced the rabbit.

"How's recon?" she asked, stepping closer. Alentine had a light blush as he palmed the back of his neck.

"I haven't seen anything yet, but I can smell 'em," he said sternly, keeping the love-strucken voice down.

"Oh, too bad. I was hoping to see Agent C. Since of course we're both the same rank," she smiled. "Well, best to leave you to your work!"

The rabbit started to walk away as the wolf reached a paw out. "No, Serena! Wait!" he said in a tiny voice. He slapped his forehead and sighed. "Agh, not again."

As soon as he finished, the shopping of blades was heard. Alentine pricked his ears to the sound and followed the direction. He smiled and ran towards the group of agents. "They're here! Ever'ybody, they're he-" all agents scrambled across the sand like there was no tomorrow. "Um...gosh."

Suddenly, a sharp whistle was heard.

"Oh!" the agents grunted in annoyance, covering their soft ears. All eyes turned to an oddly patterened black cat, who had appeared out of no where.

Despite being a black cat, her face was a pure white. She had feathery tabby markings and a white tail tip. She stepped forward with piercing sky blue eyes.

"Enough!" she yowled. "Get to your stations and act natural. We don't to look suspicious or anything."

All agents didn't dare disobey to her strict voice. Some scattered inland and some stood next to the odd patterened cat.

The hoverjet softly landed behind them, sand scattered to different regions of the island. As the machine came to a hault and sand ceased, Perry flipped out of the hoverjet and walked up to the agents, Cody in pursuit.

"Agent C! It's nice to see you again," Perry said, shaking paws.

"Good to see you too, Agent P. Has my baby cousin been any trouble?" the odd patterened cat asked, releasing the shake.

Cody stepped up. "Hey! I'm not _that _horrible Silver!"

The other cat crossed her arms, staring at her.

"..._Well_..." Cody conceded.

"Cody!" Lula exclaimed, running up to her. Cody cocked her head towards her and smiled.

"Lula! Great to see you again!" Cody said, pulling into a hug.

"So, ready for your training?" Lula asked. Cody shrugged.

"I dunno. I got a suit case full of stuff. Most likely yes!" Cody exclaimed. Silver rolled her sky blue eyes and grabbed her wrist, walking inland.

"Come on, cousin. We have to start with the other agents."


	4. Sweet Sairy

As the huddle of agents walked inland, they were met to a leafy green, scattered jungle. Unlike most jungles, it wasn't as cramped as most. Trees parted and bended, hammocks tied up to them. Fruits hung from the tip of the trees daintily, ready to fall. Although something seemed odd to Perry. This place just didn't seem...Hawaii. He remembered his last trip to Hawaii. It just seemed more, vivid. Not like Hawaii wasn't vivd but-

"Perry? Yello?" a yellow paw waved in front of his face.

Perry shook his head and snapped out of his thoughts. He looked up with his hazel brown eyes and gazed at the many wooden huts. Agents were walking in and out, training nonstop. Some just treated to other battle injuries. The platypus felt a tugging sensation at his wrist. Maybe someone saying,'Come on' in a strict voice, but anything he heard wasn't clearly audible.

After a few seconds of sightseeing, Perry's feet stopped, bumping into someone.

"Ow! Watch it Perry!" a yellow cat scowled.

Perry shook his head abruptly and faced the cat, getting a better image of him. He had orange stripes and a large fedora.

"S-Sorry," Perry studdered.

"Don't go apologizing to me! Apologize to the hat!" he scolded, poiting furiously at his fedora.

Silver grabbed him by the nape of his neck and lifted him up slightly, leaving the cat choking and clawing at his neck for air.

"Leave him alone Kiril. He's been through enough from the short teleport machin stations to get to Rio," she said sternly.

Perry's eyes widened a bit. "Rio?"

Silver glared at Kiril for a minute. Then once she noticed she'd been spoken to, she dropped Kiril and faced Perry. "You didn't know? I thought it said Rio on the telegrahm?"

Cody stepped up "Nu-uh, It said Hawaii."

Perry shuddered by Cody's sudden appearance. _She'd been quiet that long?_ he wondered.

"Hm. I guess it was a manufactoring error," Silver muttered, rubbed the under-side of her chin. "No matter! Come on, we need to check in with Major Monogram."

"Ah, Agent P and C. Good evening!" MM exclaimed from the wooden frame. It wasn't technically a screen, with him just speaking five feet away with a stick frame surrounding him inside of the large wooden hut.

All agents silent..

"...Yes. Erhem, well. I heard you accidentally got the wrong information. Well, as long as you know now and are here then it's all fine now," MM said.

All agents nodded.

"Alright...This is akward."

Nod.

"Yes. Okay! Agent C of upper Positive, show them their hut. Major Monogram, out," he said, the screen scooted over to the left, courtesy of Karl.

Silver, Kiril, and Lula walked Perry and Cody to a nice little wooden hut.

"Well. This' where you guys'll be staying!" Lula said, heading out the door.

"Bye! See ya later!" Kiril exclaimed, walking out. That leaves a remainder of Silver.

She crossed her arms. "Tomorrow will be a free day. The day after _that_ will be training." She nodded to the two agents and headed out the door.

Cody waved to her cousin and dropped her breif case on the ground. She Fixed her fedora and started to head out.

"Where're _you_ going, Cody?" Perry asked, setting a picture of Phineas, Ferb, and himself on a wooden shelf.

"Oh! I was planning on seeing if another agent I know is here. Bye!" And she was out the door.

Perry sighed and stared at the picture he placed onto the shelf. How was Phineas and Ferb doing?

Phineas lay on the couch with Ferb, watching a cartoon. "I wonder how Perry's doing in his Platypus time?" he told Ferb.

Ferb shrugged.

"Oh well," Perry said to himself.

Cody sat atop a palm tree and scanned the horizon with her binoculars. The sun seemed more clear through binoculars, since her eyesight didn't seem to compute with light.

"Are those my binoculars?"

Cody lowered the binoculars, then looked below her. The white wolf with black paws and tail tip.

"Eheheh! S-Sorry!" Cody waved down.

The wolf closed his yellow brown eyes and sighed. "Just return tem when you're down," he said, walking away.

"Thanks!" and she went right back to searching, until something white scurried across the sand. "Huh?"

Blue and green eyes darted left and right, heading for Cody and Perry's hut.

_Oh no ya don't,_ Cody furrowed her brows. She hopped down as the intruder slipped under her. And then...

"Argh! Gotcha' thei...! F... Theif..." Cody's voice lowered, to see she had landed on a white cat with a blue and a green eye.

"Urgh...H-Hi...C-Cody...Could you...?" the cat sputtered.

"Agh! Sorry Sairy!" Cody apologize, getting off and helping her to her feet.

"Oh. It's alright," Sairy murmured.

"Agh. Where were you headed?" Cody asked, letting go of Sairy's arm.

"Huh? Oh! Uh, I was..." Sairy bowed her head.

"Hm...Perry?" Cody asked.

Sairy blushed lightly. "Y...No?"

Cody crossed her arms.

"M-ye...y-no..."

"Yes."

"Yessss...no."

"Sairy."

She sighed. "What? You already know."

"Of course Sair. Tell ya what, I'll help you!" Cody said, spreading her arms welcomingly.

"W-What?" Her eyes brightened.

"Don't act like you don't know what I just said!"

"No seriously. I can't hear with one of my ears deaf."

"Oh...yeah!"

Perry sat down if front of a swaying palm tree, looking at the sunset and thinking about Phinease and Ferb. Would they figure out it was a fluffy robot?

Phineas saw 'Perry' walk by.

"Hey Perry!"

He sighed, and as if on cue, Sairy walked next to him and sat down.

"H-Hey, Perry."

He glanced to his left. "Hey."

Sairy nodded and looked behind the palm tree. Cody, Lula, and a black owl.

"Ready Sam?" Lula asked the owl.

She sighed. "Sure."

_Samantha:(whistles melodically)_

_Cody(plays guitar): Wasn't really thinking, wasn't looking wasn't searching for an answer_

_In the moon light_

_When I saw your face_

_(Perry ignores it 'cause he's sleepy)_

_Lula: Saw you looking at me_

_Saw you peeking under moonbeams_

_Through the palm trees_

_Swaying in the breeze_

_Sammy: I know that I'm feeling so much more_

_Than ever before_

_And so I'm giving more to you_

_That I thought I could do_

_(Sairy yawns, Perry yawns)_

_Cody: Don't know how it happened_

_Don't know why but you don't really need a reason_

_When the stars shine_

_Just to-_

_Sammy: (whistles warningly)_

_Cody: Heehee._

_Lula: Made to know each other_

_Made to be together for a lifetime_

_In the starshine_

_Flying in the sky_

_Sairy: I know that I'm feeling so much more_

_Than ever before_

_And so I'm giving more to you_

_Than I thought I could see_

_(Perry smiles at Sairy's singging, Sairy blushes lightly)_

_Cody: Now I know it is real_

_Lula: So when the sky high_

_Sam: Let the angels dry_

_Three: Fly love_

...What happens next?

* * *

><p><strong>Gosh guys. Stop taking things so seriously. I thought it'd be a good cliff-hanger! But everyone would be just the same, okay?<strong>

**Cody: Yeah! I've seen the preview of the next chapter! The ending is so HILARIOU-**

***covers her mouth*No no Cody. No no.**

**Perry: I can't beleive 'I' was the mind-c-**

**Will you two just shush?**

**Sliver: Agh. Not again. Review!**


	5. Evil Song

As Cody, Samantha, and Lula finished the song, Doof hid among the foliage with a large machanical machine beside him.

"Aha, this animal translator is working _perfectly_!" he whispered. "Eh, sadly it's...not working very well. I-I can only hear them _singing_."

_"That's where _I _come in,"_ said a voice from behind him.

"W-What?" Doof turned around and found Randy the Raccoon, fedora and all. "Randy the raccoon?"

_"That's right,"_ the raccoon said. _"And unfortunately, you have a 'Sing' mode on your machine there."_ He pointed to a large red switch on the side.

"Really?" Doof asked, observing the switch. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his neck, like a furry foot. "Agh!" He fell on the switch, switching it to 'Talk' mode as he plummeted into the sand.

Cody and the other animals were suddenly covered in a thin layer of white light as it snapped off of them.

"Woah, what happened?" Cody asked, clutching her guitar. Perry spun his head around and rubbed it.

"Cody? What's going on?" he asked.

"I don't know," Cody said, then a smile formed on her face. "But I feel so weird!"

"Agh!" Doof shouted as Randy scratched his face viciously. "Get it off!"

_"Courtesy...of...me!"_ Randy managed to say. As Cody and the others appeared from the bushes, their eyes widened.

_"Randy?"_ Perry asked as Doof flailed around. _"Is that...Doof!"_

_"Oh,"_ Cody said. _"Is that the crazy pharmacist we fought last time?"_

"Agh! I heard that kitty-cat! Ow!" Doof exclaimed, flailing around. Randy jumped down and bit his foot.

_"Anyone care to help?" _Randy shouted.

_"Don't worry Randy, we're comin'!"_ Lula shouted, running towards the raccoon. She nipped his neck and dragged him the other way. Perry and Cody followed pursuit, but Samantha stayed perched on the palm tree.

_"Sam? You coming?" _Cody asked. Samantha started to fly away.

_"No! Doof can't recognize me _here_!"_ she exclaimed. _"I'm his daughter's pet!"_

Cody nodded as she watched the owl's retreating figure. She ran up to Doof and round-house kicked him off his feet. Sairy lay a rope under him as he started to fall onto it. She wrapped it swiftly around his legs and torso as he plummeted into the sand.

_"And _that's _what you get for messing up my dreams!" _she hissed quietly. Perry walked up to her side and whipped out a remote with a red button and pointed it to him. He pressed it and he disappeared.

"Nice work Sairy! And uh...what was that?" Perry asked. Sairy shuffled her white feet.

"Oh, nothing Perry," she said shyly. Cody hopped onto Sairy's back and smiled.

"Woo-hoo! Did you guys see that?" she asked eagerly. "I was like, _yah_! And you were like, _woosh_! And Lula was like, _p-"_

"Ha ha! I already know how awesome I am Cody, thank-you," Lula said jokingly. Randy walked up to them, dusting his fedora off with sand.

"Well, how did you guys enjoy your singing?" he asked, placing his hat back on his head. Perry raised a brow.

"We were singing?" he asked.

"Well, Cody, Sam, and Lula were. You and Sairy were just kind of ignoring them."

"I was?" Cody asked. "Did I sing good?" she asked cockily. Perry grabbed her scruff and dragged her to his side. "Ow..."

"Yeah, sure," Randy waved it off and walked away. "Better warn Major Mongram. We don't need Doof up here again," he said, walking away. Cody got to her feet in a snap and raised her guitar high.

"Who wants to sing again!"

Dead silence...

"I'm good," Lula said, scurrying off on all fours.

"I'm going," Perry ran off.

"No thanks," Sairy sighed.

Cody kept her pose and frowned. "Well...this sucks."

* * *

><p><strong>Short...so kill me.<strong>

**Perry: Hm...not so bad...**

**Lula: I like my craziness.**

**Randy: I want a personal chapter.**

**Samantha: Darn. I wanted to fight.**

**Sairy: *giggles***

**Other agents that weren't in this chapter D: : HEY!**

**Silver: Too much singing.**

**Cody: I still wanna sing.**

**All: REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, chapter six will be up tomorrow. I'm too tired right now... So, be looking forward to that!<strong>


	6. Night

**Night**

A dark blue night, splashed with bright white stars and a light breeze from the Rio winds. All animal agents tucked in their blankets and sleeping soundlessly.

Well, except for Kiril.

"Zzz..." The yellow striped cat snored loudly. Beneath his hammock was a smaller one. A fluffy white kitten with black fur chest down poked his head out of his white pillow. He eyed Kiril angrily and huffed.

The kitten jumped onto Kiril's hammock, hauled himself over the net, scrabbled thorugh the striped cat's messy blue blanket, and hopped onto his chest.

He jumped up and down, up and down. "Kiril!" he whispered.

"Zzzz..."

"Kiril!"

"ZZzz..."

"Rrgh..." The kitten reached down and hauled an extra large pillow over with his thorn-like claws and slammed it over Kiril's muzzle with a dull thud.

"Zz...z..."

"Phew," the kitten sighed, wiping his forehead. He plunged onto his hammock and quickly drifted off to sleep...

A tired looking eagle snuggled in her perch that lay inside of a wooden hut fluffing up her brown and white feathers against the warm wind. She instincively stretched her neck, then laid at rest. The warm wind colliding with the warth emitting from the eagle's feathery pelt created a large heat bubble around her, despite the wind. The eagle once more snuggled up and fell asleep against the welcoming warm night of Rio.

The light snoring of a partially small gray husky blended with the night's wind, making it almost impossible to hear. As warm air drifted into the husky's ear, she flicked her ear dowards and shuffled, trying to take away the arid and dry feeling in her tender pink ear. As the winds stopped, the husky calmed down and pulled herself together for a tighter embrace.

Brown-red fur shuffled in the coil of blanket. Then more shuffling came as a dark brown paw appeared over the edge of a hammock. One more shuffling appeared to be a brown-red fox with a white-tipped tail. The fox threw the blanket next to him and curled up in his tail, laying the white tip over his nose. He felt warmer, welcoming every warm wind and blcoking out cold ones. He shuffled once more and that was the last shuffle of the night.

Silver Ilix layed in her bed. No movement. No nothing. Except...her white tipped tail twitching, making it look like a tiny white orb in the night, since the rest of her tail was black. It was feathered with tabby marking as her back was. It twitched, and twitched, and twitched. It finally twitched onto her black furred shoulder and staye put...momentarily. It twitched again down her hammock and finally fell silent over the white netted hammock.

The short white-haired cat turned to one side. She turned the other way, probably dreaming on how that day should've gone. In her world, she'd say. She silently raised her long furred tail over her shoulder and tucked herself neatly under it. Her legs furled in, her arms supported her head, and her tail kept her warm. Mind you, there was a perfectly good blanket at the foot of the hammock, that the cat's feet had slipped out of.

Scuffling her ink black talons, Samantha spread her wings lightly to fluff them out against the warm wind. She quickly retracted them as she yawned, opening her sharp yellow beak. Her dark brown eyes fluttered open. But she snapped them shut as she relaxed her back. O.W.C.A. expected even the nocturnal to be up bright and early. She must drift off to sleep. For training started at an uncomfortable pace for the pure black owl.

Bright green eyes would usually be open this time of night. But instead, they were closed. And only red-brownish fur was tucked under the soft blanket. Lula's soft and ruffled tuft of fur in her head was matted down. In the fox's dreams, Lula would've wandered around aimlessly in space, then would be transsferred back to the real world. In O.W.C.A. where she belongs. The day-care center, that's where. But this fox is catching up on a long days work.

Gray, furry, and a night theif. Randy the raccoon laid his black masked head onto his ring-tailed tail. Now Randy, being nocturnal, would usually be up. But Randy has trained to become an Upper Positive and he's quite used to the schedule now. A tiny warm wind peers through a crevice in the wooden hut and ruffles Randy's gray fur, causing the raccoon to pull his blanket up higher, and have a more peaceful sleep.

The teal short fur on Perry's back fluffed as a slightly colder breeze took action, rippling through it. The platypus rolled onto his other side and his flank rose, and fell. The deep breaths matched the warm breeze outside of the hut. His netted hammock creaked silently as it rocked back and forth gently in the pattern of the wind. Perry's day was quite interesting, so he had no problem falling asleep.

Covering her pink nose was none other than Cody's tan tail. Her smooth purring would easily be mistaken for any kind of rough wind. Rumbly and hard. Yet, soft and soothing. As a harshly cold wind passed through her ears and fur, she cringed. She bared her thron-like teeth and grabbed her blanket in it, pulling it over her shivering shoulders. Today was more than enough fun. But tomorrow, it gets serious.


End file.
